Valentine's Day Wackiness
by KuwabaraMikey17
Summary: Cupid Possessed, The Guys and Turtles in love, Chaos Ensues, and Girls saving again.
1. Part 1

Valentine's Day Wackiness

I don't own anyone except for the demon and cupid

Part 1- Cupid possessed

It was the day before Valentine's Day for our 8 heroes.

"Hey, Guys what do you think I should get Kiri?" Mikey asks cheerfully.

"I think you should get her flowers." Kuwabara replies.

"What are you getting Yukina, Kuwabara?"

"I'm getting her this ice flower I found."

"Ice flower?" Leo asks. "Where did you get that?"

"I got from a place I went to with her." Kuwabara replies.

"That's so sweet, Kuwabara." Don states calmly.

"I suggest we all go our separate ways." Kurama replies.

"Urameshi, you got something for Keiko right?" Kuwabara asks as if he knew the answer.

"Yes, Stupid, I got Keiko a gift." Yusuke replies. "Hiei, you got Botan a gift right?"

"Yes, Detective, Leave me alone." Hiei replies grumpily.

"Come on, guys, let's go our separate ways." Raph states as he ran off.

Meanwhile someone was watching

"Hmm, those boys and turtles are getting their girls a valentine's day gifts." Cupid states calmly.

Cupid looked like a muscular dog with a tattoo of a heart on his right arm.

"Those boys save the world and still can't take a break from detective work."

Unknown to Cupid there was a demon there watching.

"Oh don't worry, Cupid, they won't work they'll be in love with each other to do that…Heh, heh heh." The Demon snickers.

With that said the demon went shadow mode and snuck up on Cupid.

"What is this?" Cupid asks shocked.

"Hi, Cupid…he he hee ha." The Demon states as he possessed Cupid.

"Now, I will get my revenge on those detectives and turtles." The Demon/Cupid states.

To be continued…


	2. Part 2

Part 2- Cupid Strikes

I don't own anyone but Cupid and the Demon

It was later on that night

"Mike, let's go to the Arcade tomorrow." Kuwabara states calmly.

"Before or after the dates?" Mikey asks.

"Before, we meet the girls in the afternoon remember."

"Ok cool!"

Meanwhile

"Yo, Leo, want to do something tomorrow? Yusuke asks.

"No, I've got some mediating to do, but I'll meet you there." Leo replies.

"Ok, man."

Someplace else

"Donatello, where is mother's TV." Kurama asks.

"I'm fixing it, it had a short circuit." Don replies.

"Ok, want a snack?"

"No, thanks."

Meanwhile

"Hey, Hiei, what are you doing?" Raph asks.

"Trying to relax and you are making me mad." Hiei replies.

"Stop being a grouch, and enjoy the night."

"Raphael…"

"Ok, Ok."

It was the next day at the arcade

"I've got you now, Kuwabara." Mikey taunts.

"Not yet, Mike." Kuwabara retorts.

Of course Demon/Cupid was watching

"Alright, it's time to make my move." The Demon/Cupid states sinisterly.

He got one of the Love Arrows and aim and pointed it at Mikey's Butt

"Fire," The Demon/Cupid states as he fired the arrow.

The arrow flew and jabbed Mikey in the butt.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW." Mikey screams as he jumped in pain.

"Mike?" Kuwabara asks confused. "Are you ok?"

Of course Mikey looks up and has hearts in eyes

"Ah, Kuwabara, my love." Mikey states romantically.

"Mike, get off of me!" Kuwabara states as he freaked out and ran.

"Come back, Kuwabara, I love you."

"What has come over you, Mike?"

"It's love."

Kuwabara runs until he sees Yusuke

"Urameshi, Help me, Mike's crazy." Kuwabara states frantic.

"You didn't notice before?" Yusuke asks sarcastically.

"Ha Ha, Urameshi." Kuwabara replies back in the same tone.

All of a sudden an Arrow flies and hits Kuwabara in the Butt.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Kuwabara screams as flies up in pain.

"Kuwabara, what the hell is wrong with you?" Yusuke asks.

"It called Love, Urameshi." Kuwabara states in the same tone Mikey had.

"Kuwabara, get the hell away from me." Yusuke states panicked.

"Come Back, Urameshi."

Kuwabara chased after Yusuke.

Mikey came behind Kuwabara.

Leo came out the store

"Hey, Yusuke, why is Kuwabara chasing you?" Leo asks.

"He's love with me." Yusuke screams as he ran away.

"OK?" Leo asks confused as another arrow strikes Leo in the Butt.

"Ow, what the…Yusuke." Leo states in the same tone as Kuwabara and Mikey.

"Ah ha ha ha ha ha, revenge is sweet." The Demon/Cupid states.

"Now why is Leo chasing me…Oh no he's love with me too!" Yusuke states as he ran for his life.

Then Yusuke saw Hiei and Raph

"You Guys, Have to help me." Yusuke states frantic.

"Why?" Hiei asks.

"Well, it started with Kuwabara running from Mikey then he acts strange and now Leo's after me."

Then 2 arrows came and hit Yusuke and Raph in their butts

"OWWWW!" Yusuke screams.

"Yeouch!" Raph yells.

They both looked at one person

"Hiei!" They both state in love.

"Get away both of you or I'll kill you both." Hiei states annoyed.

But they came further

Hiei ran, Raph ran after, Yusuke came next; Leo came after, Kuwabara after that hoping like PePe Le Pew, and Mikey after that.

At Kurama's house

"Where the guys we were all suppose to meet here and go to our girlfriends?" Don asks.

"I don't know, Donatello." Kurama replies as he saw Hiei and the others running after each other.

"Why is everyone running?" Don asks Hiei.

"The Detective and Raphael are in love with me, The Idiot and Leonardo are in love with the Detective and the Moron's in love with the Idiot." Hiei answers as 3 arrows hit him, Kurama and Don.

Then those 3 start running after each other, followed by Yusuke, Raph, Leo, Kuwabara and Mikey.

"Yes, my revenge is complete ha ha ha ha ha."

Meanwhile

"Where are those boys?" Shizuru asks.

"I don't know but they better hurry up." Ninji states impatiently.

"Oh, I hope Kazuma and the other are ok." Yukina states hopeful.

"They're ok, Yukina." Kiri states in comfort.

"It's not like them." Keiko states confused.

"Oh, no…" Sashe states in shock. "I have a feeling our boys are in trouble."

"Great, we have to save them again." Ninji states annoyed.

"Let's go!" The Girls scream.

To be continued…


	3. Part 3

Part 3- Cupid saved, Boys Normal

"Ok, where do we start?" Tami asks.

"How about looking over there." Ninji replies as they saw the boys.

"What's wrong with them?" Botan asks.

"It looks like they're in love with each other." Kiri replies.

"Great, Cupid screwed up today." Ninji exclaims.

"I feel something near by." Shizuru states as she felt someone.

"What is it, Shizuru?" Keiko asks.

"Oh-no, that woman is spiritually aware." The Demon/Cupid states worried. "I must get out of here."

"Look, there he is!" Botan calls. "Let's get him."

"Blast, those girls especially that Botan they're going to ruin my plan." The Demon/Cupid states angrily.

"There he goes in the warehouse." Botan screams while the other girls followed.

"Great, I ran into a dead end." The Demon/Cupid states annoyed.

"Alright, monster, come in to the light." Shizuru states seriously.

"Ok, if you say so." Demon/Cupid states as he had the love arrows in his hand and throwing them.

The girls scream.

"Great he's throwing arrow at us." Shizuru states annoyed.

"I have an idea." Keiko states. "If these are love arrows then this is…"

"Cupid, he's Koenma's good friend." Botan states calmly. "But he's not like this."

"Well, something possessed him." Shizuru states seriously.

"Well, girls you figured out my plan but you can't get Cupid back." The Demon/Cupid states sinisterly.

"I recognized that voice, it's, Virichi, the turtles' brother." Botan states seriously.

"That's right my beautiful Botan." Virichi states sheepish.

"I am not yours." Botan states annoyed. "Now, make the boys normal."

"No, my revenge is complete." Virichi laughs as he didn't notice the love arrow in his arm.

"Get out." Someone states.

"What was that?" Virichi asks.

"Get out of me, monster." Cupid states angrily.

"How is that possible?" Virichi asks as he saw a love arrow on the tattoo of Cupid. "No no, it can't but how?"

"Easy, Sashe did it." Botan states slyly.

"Now, get out," Cupid states angrily as he glowed and got Virichi out.

"Next time, I'll get you girls next time." Virichi screams as he left.

"Thank you, girls but I ruined your Valentine's Day by letting that evil possess me." Cupid states sadly.

"No, you didn't isn't there a cure for get the boys out of the trance?" Botan asks.

"Yes, a kiss from his true love." Cupid replies.

"Well, let's get to it." Tami states excitedly.

The Boys were still chasing each other.

"Alright, Tami you're up." Ninji states calmly.

"Ok." Tami states as she kissed Don.

"Whoa, what happen, Tami?" Don asks confused.

"Nothing, Don." Tami replies. "Shizuru and Botan go ahead."

Shizuru and Botan kissed Kurama and Hiei.

"What happened, Girls?" Kurama asks.

"You guys were in love with each other." Botan answers.

"Hn," Hiei replied as he was secretly blushing.

"My turn," Ninji states excitedly.

"Don't for get me." Keiko states.

"And me." Sashe states calmly.

Ninji kissed Raph, Keiko kissed Yusuke, and Sashe kissed Leo.

All three were blushing.

"Hi, Girls." All three of them state.

"Here, this will make Kazuma happy." Yukina states as she kissed him.

Kuwabara blushed and he was shocked. "Yukina, my love, here."

He gives her the Ice rose.

"At last it's my turn." Kiri states as she kissed Mikey.

"Hi. Kiri," Mikey states as he blush redder than the others.

"Ok, girls let's go on our date." Yusuke states excitedly.

"Yeah," Everyone states in the same tone.

"HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!" Cupid states excitedly.

The End!


End file.
